


It's a trio

by EaSnowPw



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: Lisa Tulip, head of research at a prominent pharmaceutical company, has an idea. She enlists the help of one Tony Stark, but also catches the eye of Stephen Strange through her project. A series of emails exchanged between her and the doctor ensues.





	1. Dr Tulip

**Author's Note:**

> In this soulmates AU, you have one reply from your first conversation with your soulmate on your arm. Not necessarily the first, not necessarily a sentence, but one reply. This means that some are longer, others shorter. I called it mate line.

Mate lines:  
Tony: "I believe that you might be able to make this project into reality, Mr Stark."  
"A bit chalky."  
Lisa: "Stark Industries is a pioneer, but we have yet to expand into the medical field. Perhaps you can help me change that."  
"Welcome to the New York sanctum. Please don't freak out."  
Stephen: "I'll try, but no promises. This place looks... old."  
"And I swore off diary, but then Ben and Jerry named a flavour after me."

* * *

**Emails**

To: dr Lisa Tulip  
From: Dr Stephen Strange  
Title: Nanites  
Content:  
Good afternoon,  
I sincerely hope that this email is not going straight into your spam folder. That would be a pity.  
My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, as you can probably see from the email, and I happened to overhear your conversation last night with Mr Stark. You caught my attention when you mentioned that surgery might become obsolete if your experimental treatment becomes widely available. As a neurosurgeon, this worries me. I would greatly appreciate it if you could explain what you meant.  
I mean no offence. Your assistant gave me this email address when I expressed interest in your research. I hope to read your reply soon.

With respect,  
Doctor Stephen Strange

* * *

To: Dr Stephen Strange  
From: dr Lisa Tulip  
Title: Re: Nanites  
Content:  
Good afternoon,  
Email obviously received.  
I am impressed that I managed to garner the attention of such an influential surgeon like yourself. Worry not, I meant only cancer-related surgeries. My research needs Mr Stark's engineering knowledge to help design nanites capable of targeting the tumour with the chemotherapy required. As you must be aware, cancer treatments are usually too invasive and can sometimes do just as much damage as the disease itself. Of course, the brain's natural protective barriers might be our hardest challenge so rest assured, you will most likely be able to retire with a scalpel in your hand.  
I hope this answers your questions, but if you have more inquiries, feel free to ask. This is not a secret project and your insight might prove useful.

Yours truly,  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Mrs Tulip,  
I am impressed by the scale of this project and sincerely hope you succeed.  
You are right in the brain being protected by the most pharmaceutically impenetrable natural barriers. Unfortunately, I do not have a magical formula to surpass this challenge.  
I am quite interested in this research and, should you be available, would like to meet to further discuss it. Would 6 pm this Saturday suit your schedule? We could meet at the Royal restaurant.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Mr Strange,  
I am glad that you are so interested in my project. I will meet you at the restaurant on Saturday.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Mr Strange,  
I heard about the accident. I am sincerely sorry about it having happened and cannot stop blaming myself. Our meeting was not meant to be and had you not been on the way, this wouldn't have happened to you. I am so sorry.  
All the best wishes,  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Mrs Tulip,  
Thank you for your well wishes. I will contact you again once I have properly recovered.  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Mrs Tulip,  
As you might have heard, my recovery has yet to happen. I have been through no less than 7 surgeries and my hands are nowhere near healed. I have given up on modern medicine and headed to Nepal, where a man has regained his ability to walk after a C7-C8 spinal section injury.  
I found a strange place in Nepal. Their teachings seem to give me new purpose and they offer a power and knowledge I never believed in.  
I do not know why I am telling you this. Probably because although I never saw you, I felt your presence in some of my surgeries. Was it just an illusion? Did you actually persuade my colleagues to help me? I do not know.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Mr Strange,  
You have no idea how relieved I am to hear from you. I know it has been a difficult journey, but your message seems optimistic. Perhaps I am wrong, but I am genuinely happy that whatever you found in Nepal helped set some ease into your thoughts. I hope it is not dangerous.  
I admit nothing about involving myself with your medical procedures. For a man as smart as yourself, that answer tells everything.  
If they healed the injury you mentioned, you're in good hands.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Mrs Tulip,  
I would say it is not dangerous, but I have some doubts. I can however safely say that it is not more than I can handle. Among other things, there is some combat practice involved, but I am not getting badly injured.  
However, I am not returning to New York in the foreseeable future. No, I am not being kept against my will, but I see no reason to leave at the moment. Therefore, our meeting will unfortunately have to be postponed. Could you share some details via email? I am also curious about the type of person Tony Stark is. Share as much as you feel comfortable with.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Mr Strange,  
Your "treatment" is raising some red flags, but I believe you're fully capable of taking care of yourself so take care and do your best. I would also love for you to share as much as you feel comfortable with.  
For this project, I unearthed an old research some friends and I had done in the past. Molecular computers. Practically, a molecule whose atoms act like the parts of a computer. Mr Stark and I believe that by giving one of these molecules antennas we could remotely control it inside someone's body and make it carry a substance to the right place.  
Mr Stark is... professional right now. I am not sure how else to describe him. He's mildly disappointed by my work-orientated attitude, but he's doing his job and lately he's been more and more focused. We work well together.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Mrs Tulip,  
While I am moved by your concern and would love to share details of my treatment with you, I am sure you wouldn't quite believe me so I'd rather keep to myself for now. It's an unorthodox method.  
I believe I have read something about molecular computers in an article a while ago, but I don't remember your name being mentioned, no offence. That can happen in group projects.  
Mr Stark sounds unprofessional. His attitude towards women is appalling and you are right not to encourage him.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Mr Strange,  
I am open minded. Hit me with your best shot. Are they sending you in space? Is magic involved? Auras, magic crystals? As long as it works... You might come back and revise modern medicine.  
It was a... weird sort of team effort, I'll give you that. We were 5 people in the same lab, researching for our doctorates. Soon enough, we weren't 5 people each with their own project, but a team of 5 with 5 projects. That's why my name is not on the paper. I was researching something else at the time. I bought the idea off my friend, so I'm in legality now, no worries.  
Mr Stark is being rejected in his advances by one of his soulmates, so I have some compassion and you should, too. I am holding my position, though, at least until I meet my other soulmate.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Mrs Tulip,  
Read this paragraph at your own risk. You were right about magic being involved. My introduction to it was rather rough. I practically had my soul punched out of my body. It's called an astral projection, but more on that some other time. I was also sent in an interdimensional trip. Anyway, long story short, I am currently learning magic. Yesterday, I couldn't make a portal so the head master left me on Everest with nothing but the sling ring (portal making equipment). I am alive because I managed to make a portal and return to Nepal safely.  
You didn't need to explain things to me in such detail, I wasn't accusing you of illegally stealing your friend's research, but interesting story. It makes sense. How is it going, by the way?  
You are Tony Stark's soulmate and the only woman who rejected him. This sounds like a bad joke.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Mr Strange,  
I should have brought some popcorn for that paragraph. It was wild from start to finish. I totally called it with the magic. And wait, does that mean that you can now return to New York within seconds? Or how do these things work?  
I was just telling a story, no worries. And it's going badly. The Avengers are having some internal spat (did you know? You obviously have internet) and Mr Stark believes that this technology can help him design a better armour. I think not. We argued and to be honest, I have no idea whether I want to go back there tomorrow. This was not meant for weapons. This was a tool for saving lives.  
It probably is a bad joke for him. I don't want to date someone who can't even remember how many women he's had before me. I have another soulmate. He does, too. We'll be fine.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Lisa,  
Can I call you that? Our conversations are veering towards informal with each mail.  
I'm glad to know that my situation amuses you. Yes, as long as I have a sling ring, New York is minutes away. Unfortunately, I only get one during training or by request. When I become a master, I will be able to keep one on myself at all times.  
I did know about the Avengers brewing conflict. I didn't realize it was this bad. From a scientific point of view, you shouldn't go there tomorrow. My next paragraph will move me to your black list for sure.  
You should go there tomorrow and try a different approach. You're his soulmate right now. You have no idea about the whereabouts of your and his other one. As far as these things go, odds are that you're part of a trio. You should go there and help. The Iron Man armour is only his. You're not making a more dangerous weapon. Not to mention that he will do it, with or without you. He kinda strikes me as the stubborn type.  
Yours sincerely,  
Dr Stephen Strange


	2. Dear Lisa

Dear Stephen,  
You're right about formality dropping. I guess it's only fair that I call you Stephen in exchange, right? We can also sign less formally from now on.  
Maybe when you become a master, we can finally meet properly. My assistant called you cute. I wonder if she was right.  
Well, the media does it no justice. I only know how bad it is because I can clearly see Stark aging a few years every day. You should meet this man and medically explain why he's still alive. He barely sleeps, barely eats and some days I am genuinely worried about him. This coming from a person whose nickname was the ice princess.  
And once I wrote that paragraph, you were off my shit list. Unfortunately, you're right. I don't have to love him, but I will stand by him. And while I have my own pile of problems, his mountain of issues makes mine look like a joke.  
Your surprisingly not angry friend,  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Lisa,  
Of course to both.  
You can always Google me. I bet there are plenty of pictures.  
Your feelings for Mr Stark confuse me. You say you're done with him in one mail, then express concern in another. Is it the dissonance between the bond pulling you two close and your own feelings?  
I hope this day brought resolution.  
Your mildly worried friend,  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Stephen,  
If you frown and smile as fakely in real life, she was wrong. She usually isn't.  
I have no idea. There's also you encouraging me to pursue the bond. You're a man of science. How can you so easily shove me his way when you don't like his treatment of women in general? I feel really confused.  
This day brought a locked door and an absent Tony Stark. And I'm done. Just done. Fuck him.  
Your angry friend who needs answers,  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Lisa,  
I have no idea what to make of that paragraph, so I'll just neutrally read it.  
I didn't realize my advice was so important to you. And while I disapprove of Mr Stark's general attitude, a soulmate bond doesn't only imply romantic attachment. I am encouraging you to test the waters and figure out what works for you two.  
And the YouTube video posted a few hours ago answered those questions. I bet he didn't think you'd come.  
Your slightly confused friend,  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Stephen,  
First of all, ahahahahaha! I left you speechless.  
Your advice is important. I didn't tell anyone else how I felt about all this. My best friend and assistant is rather dreamy and idealistic when mates are involved so I'm not telling her.  
You probably know more about the mate bond than I do. I guess you're right about it being important.  
Yes, it did. What was it they called it? Superhero Civil War?  
Whether he thought I'd come or not is of little relevance. He obviously had better things to do and I'm not even sarcastic.  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Lisa,  
Glad to know I amuse you.  
Oh, I'm flattered by your trust. I hope I can help in little ways.  
I researched the mate bond when I figured that I had 2 mates. Yes, I also have 2. I believe I haven't mentioned this before. Also, if you have questions, I will do my best to answer them.  
Yes, that's what the media calls it.  
Are you still angry with him?  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Stephen,  
Well, our emails are quite entertaining. I can't wait to meet you.  
You do, actually.  
Oh, are you the 3rd for us? I sort of hope you are. That might make me the dull one, then... I did not see that coming. Did you ever meet Stark?  
Not really. I am irritated that he locked down his lab and his AI wouldn't let me in, but I'm not angry per see.  
How's magic going? Did you learn how to summon Cthulhu? Are you even returning to surgeries or is that chapter of your life over?  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Voicemail: "(beep) (airplane noises) (sigh) Mrs Tulip... I called to apologise for the lockdown from yesterday morning... Or was it today? I can't even remember. I honestly didn't expect you to return, all things considered. I will instruct Friday to allow you access inside the laboratory. Take whatever you need. Do whatever you want. I will not give up my position and I noticed you won't, either. Perhaps we should go our separate ways. I'm sorry it ended this way. Goodbye. (Click)"

* * *

Dear Lisa,  
I will contact you as soon as I am in New York. It's still not in the foreseeable future, but it will definitely happen.  
I have no idea whether I am your third, but we can't know until we meet. Now that I think about it, how many people have Ben and Jerry flavours named after them? Mr Stark certainly does. I have never met him or made any sort of contact with him.  
I hope you figure it all out in the end. Locking down the lab from you was kinda rude.  
Magic is well. I learned to astral project (soul leave body) during my sleep, so now I can study 24/7. Summoning Cthulhu, really? I believe I will eventually return to the hospital, yes.  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Stephen,  
I can't wait. With the prospect of you being our 3rd, I now want this meeting to happen even more.  
What's with Ben and Jerry flavours? Don't tell me you have that written on your arm!  
He allowed me to enter the lab. Left a nice voice message too. Somehow he said goodbye at the same time he granted me entry. This man, seriously...  
Don't overdo it. I know med school leaves bad study habits, but you're not 20 and ridiculously healthy anymore.  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Lisa,  
I feel the same.  
Yes, I do, laugh all you want. Since I'm fairly sure that one's not yours, here goes: "And I swore off diary, but then Ben and Jerry named a flavour after me." It's the second one, so I guess I'll meet my other mate first.  
Sounds like an interesting voicemail. Why are we communicating via email again?  
I'll have you know I am still healthy. Looking in the mirror, I've never looked better. Maybe not 20 anymore, but youth is overrated.  
Dr Stephen Strange.  
P.S: The doctor part is not just for decoration.

* * *

Dear Stephen,  
No worries, I laughed. Oh boy, my assistant thought I'd gone off the deep end! Though mine was pretty lame, so not sure which I prefer. "Stark Industries is a pioneer, but we have yet to expand into the medical field. Perhaps you can help me change that." Not telling you the other one. It never made sense, but maybe with the whole astral projection magic you do, this one might not sound crazy.  
Because I'm a busy woman, mister study while I'm sleeping. In case you didn't notice, it sometimes takes me days or weeks to answer your emails. Voicemails would be forgotten. Not to mention timeline differences so speaking live is either impossible or needlessly difficult.  
Oh, believe me, I know combat training makes wonderful bodies.  
In regards to your PS, mine either and you are mentally wearing yourself out, but do as you wish. Be careful. You might bite more than you can chew.  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Lisa,  
I seem to be a constant source of entertainment.  
Your soul line sounds a bit flirty and while I know how you feel about that, it's better than mine. I might strangle that soulmate.  
And now I'm curious. I would come to New York right now, all consequences be damned, but there's something brewing around here. I just discovered time magic, by the way. It's amazing and beautiful and seems forbidden. Oh well.  
Believe me, I noticed. We exchanged 5 mails in 3 months? But being head of research of such a prominent pharmaceutical company takes time, so I didn't complain.  
There's a story there that I would like to hear.  
I am fine and chewing just well.  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Stephen,  
You know what they say. If you can make a woman laugh, you can make her do anything. And you made me believe in magic, so the saying seems right.  
He was flirty, then disappointed, but toned it down. Now that I think about it, no boundaries were overstepped, which might explain my early feelings. We're still working together, by the way. It's going well and the nanites are starting to come together. I have what to show for my research and production will start soon, but it's small, like for outside cancers, such as cervical, laringeal, dermal etc. Your dear brain is safe and waiting for you. I'm helping with his armour in between breaks.  
Time magic? Sounds like a lot of things could go wrong with that one.  
Well, there's your answer. I am a bit sorry, though. And you don't reply quickly either.  
Haha, you jealous? I know several types of martial arts and combat styles. Currently learning jiu jitsu. Just a hobby of mine. And I have seen enough topless men to know how nice it looks on the body. Speaking of which, are you 100% straight? I know it's a weird question, you don't have to answer.  
Time magic sounds like it might upset your stomach.  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Lisa,  
That saying has other implications. I will decide upon our meeting whether to test it or not.  
It's good to know that you now get along with Mr Stark. Is there a truce in place?  
You seem disappointed, but remember, progress is progress.  
I know, I know, got the whole safety briefing speech after my first try. Magic books unfortunately have warnings after the spells.  
I am learning to manipulate matter on an atomical level and getting punched in the face on a daily basis. While I do enjoy our conversations, I occasionally forget to check my mail, especially if the last one was a few weeks ago.  
I now feel like magic is not an unfair asset against you. I was thinking "poor woman, meeting a sorcerer and being in danger" but I'm starting to think you can snap me like a toothpick. Magic is an equaliser.  
I'm bi. Had more female partners, but I am not averse to male ones. Why?  
You have no idea. I seem to have bitten off more than I can chew. Also, I visited my hospital a few days ago and now I'm in New York. Long story. Very long story. I am never returning to being a doctor, unfortunately. Good news is we can meet?  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Stephen,  
Be my guest.  
More or less. He's not a bad person. I like him now. You must think I'm crazy.  
I know progress is progress, but I want more.  
Then read the warnings before you practice the spell. Don't accidentally kill everyone.  
Ouch, there's some bad shade in there. You wound me~ Put some ice on the bruises.  
Haha, you have no idea. Sorrynotsorry.  
The whole "Maybe you're our 3rd" thing. Just saying.  
There's something ominous in that last paragraph. What happened? And of course we can finally meet.  
You still sign "Dr".  
Dr Lisa Tulip

* * *

Dear Lisa,  
I'll remember that.  
I don't think you're crazy. Opinions change as we get to know people better.  
That's normal. Just don't raise your hopes too high.  
I didn't hurt anyone yet.  
No offence intended. And I did put ice on my bruises, though I'd hoped that you had better ideas.  
That's not threatening at all.  
I see what you mean. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.  
A lot happened. I am some sort of guardian of earth against mystical threats now. Does that make sense?  
The adress is 177A, Bleecker street. I will be waiting. Drop by anytime. Hopefully, I'll be free. Or wait. Call me first. Here's my number. **********  
Of course I still sign "Dr". I worked a decade to be able to do that. I'll do it until I die.  
Dr Stephen Strange

* * *

Dear Stephen,  
It's good to know you don't think I'm crazy. Stark has grown on me.  
This is not my first research project, remember? I'm good.  
Yet? That doesn't sound reassuring.  
I do, but they're expensive. Does magic pay well?  
I was just teasing you~. Besides, you can dump me on Everest...  
If we get to it.  
Your life is a fantasy novel. Of course there are bad guys and demons. I am barely even surprised.  
Oh, I'll call. Don't want to disturb your fight with Satan.  
As you wish. The Avengers might need patchwork too. Are you their magical doctor? Almost sounds kinky.  
Dr Lisa Tulip

 


	3. Dear Tony and Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are done with emails. Let the live meetings begin.

Phone call:

"(Click) Yes?"

"Oh my, your voice is si... nice. Guess who?"

"Lisa. Of course."

"Bingo. You free or is Cthulhu bothering you? Don't look at me like that, Stark, you've seen aliens. This one's a wizard."

"I'm free. Please don't broadcast my activities to the whole world. And it's sorcerer."

"Fine, fine. That means I'm leaving. See you tomorrow! (Bye, Lisa!) (Goodbye Mrs Tulip!) On my way, Stephen. Be there in 5. Pray I don't get hit by a car. "

"Don't joke about that. I'll be waiting."

* * *

Real world:

Lisa parked her car in front of an old building with a weird window. It suited a wizard, she supposed. She knocked on the door, half expecting it to talk. It didn't. Instead, it opened like a normal door, Stephen standing in the doorway with a nervous smile, dressed in casual clothes. Lisa grinned.

"I thought you'd be wearing wizard clothes."

He rolled his eyes.

"Hello to you, too. It's great that we're finally meeting." She laughed and followed him inside. "Welcome to the New York sanctum. Please don't freak out."

Her breath caught in her chest as the familiar words easily rolled off his tongue.

"I'll try, but no promises." Stephen tensed and turned towards her. "This place looks..." She wanted to say haunted, but it didn't quite roll off her tongue. "Old," she finally decided. His eyes widened.

"It was you..."

Her smile was so wide it almost hurt as she jumped into his arms.

"I'm so glad it's you."

* * *

"The wizard is your other soulmate."

"Yep."

"You have Iron Man and a wizard as soulmates."

"Pretty much."  
"Oh, my God, Lisa! Aren't you excited?" her assistant screamed.

"I was. It wore off." The woman grinned. "They're good men, both of them."

"Wait, does Stark know about the wizard?"

"Kinda."

"They could be mates too."

"I know. Stephen is a bit bitter because his other mate line is something with ice cream." Both women laughed. "It's cute."

"Isn't he hot?"

"Hotter than hot."

"Ha! I totally told you!"

"Never said I didn't believe you."

"Does either of them know?" The assistant asked, suddenly serious.

"What?"

She motioned between the two of them.

"You know..."

"Oh. Gods, no. Tony would either die, kill me, or never speak to me again. Though I doubt Stephen would be too surprised."

"Why?"

Lisa shrugged.

"He's figured out that I'm some sort of special, just not how. I could tell him, but I don't know... I'd rather not."

"As you wish, girl. Though you're dating two important people. It's just a matter of time until someone comes after you."

"And when the time comes, you and I will be ready. Darling, I'm always with either you or one of them. I'm never alone or helpless."

"Right, boss."

"And I'm not really dating Tony."

"Yet? Why the hell not?"

* * *

Thanos came and went and of course her stupid soulmates got involved. Lisa will never forget the emptiness in her chest when one of her soulmates vanished. Then her assistant, her best friend of over 20 years, followed. When Tony stumbled back into his lab for a brief break, she ran into his arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry..." he croaked out, but she didn't let him finish.

"I'm so happy one of you made it," she sobbed.

"Strange was my mate, too."

And she could only hold him tighter as they mourned the emptiness on one side of the bond, as well as their other losses.

* * *

"I want a gun."

"Absolutely not and over my cold, limp, dead body."

"Pepper's fighting," Lisa pointed out.

"Okay, let's settle some things. First of all, you try telling her no. Or don't try, I don't need another apocalypse. Second, she's genetically enhanced, you were part of the team which stabilized her. You're just human, no matter how well trained."

"First, she's not the only stubborn woman you know. Second, and you're gonna hate me for it, you really think I didn't try a taste of that?"

Tony dropped his tools. The bang they fell with was deafening. Lisa winced, but didn't back down.

"You did what?" he asked quietly.

"I'm part time geneticist. I took a sample and improved it. Then tried it on myself. Why are you even surprised?"

"Because that thing is dangerous? Because you stole it? Because, I don't know, we trusted everyone on that team to be better? God, I was such an idiot."

"I stabilised it. It's practically a new formula. You have too high expectations of humanity. Not everyone's as good a person as you, Tony."

"If I'm a good person, this planet is fucked."

"You are, you idiot. And so was Stephen. Think he sacrificed the stone and by proxy his life cause you're soulmates? Ha, he'd personally toss me into the sun if it was the only way to win. He trusted you. He knows you're a good guy and you'll win. Frankly, I'm the only half villain in this trio."

Tony took a deep breath.

"Thanks for the peep talk. I'll make you a gun."

She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

* * *

"What the fuck was that?"

You'd think that when your loved one returns from dust, their first words are romantic. Not a chance.

As Stephen asked that question, Tony laughed somewhere in the background. He was exhausted, collapsed on the floor on his back. He figured the other two would provide entertainment.

"Extremis Virus?" Lisa answered meekly.

"You genetically modified yourself?" She nodded. "Are you crazy?"

"That's what I said," Tony added.

"Shut up, Tony. No, see, I stabilised it. Pepper has it, too."

"Pepper didn't get it willingly," said woman supplied from somewhere near Tony.

"Yeah, but you're fine."

Stephen groaned.

"Why are my soulmates idiots?"

"What did I do?" Tony asked.

"You're Tony Stark. Want an alphabetized or chronological list?"

"Fair enough."

Lisa chuckled.

"Hey, you guys realize that it's the first time all 3 of us are together?" The two men paused, then looked at her expectantly. "Let's schedule a date."


End file.
